Unstoppable
by 0Black Flower0
Summary: "Girls can't punch" She proved him wrong. The story of best friends who grew to become legends. Through thick and thin they stayed together NaruSaku (Strong! Sakura Strong! Naruto) Rating will rise as story continues.


**Hello darlings, welcome to a brand new NaruSaku story that I plan to make rather long, all of this was inspired by a Tumblr post created by ****ughsos**** so please go follow him/her and give some credit. It all just kind of spiraled from there. **

**Any who, on with the story!**

* * *

Prologue:

Outside of Konoha's Ninja Academy, children milled about in random clumps, giggling and playing among themselves. The brand new recruits were all aged around 6 and were currently taking a lunch break in the area cleared for training.

Separated from the rest, a young boy with blonde hair and distinctive whiskers on his cheeks sat alone. (If you don't know who this is just leave. Seriously. Leave.) He was on a swing slowly rocking back and forth as his feet dragged in the dirt beneath. His glum blue eyes scanned the other children without taking anything in. They slowly moved through the crowd until a flash of pink caught his attention.

_It that girl._

_Sakura._

She was the only other student sitting alone. The reason behind this became apparent by the group of girls whispering and looking pointedly at her before giggling and turning away. This was a common trend between Sakura and the other academy students.

A mischievous smile and slight blush spread across the blonde's face as he leapt off his swing and began walking toward her.

"Ne! Ne! Sakura!" His hands waved frantically in her face

"Go away Naruto," She replied meakly.

He frowned before smirking slightly.

"Make me."

"I will," She stood and green eyes glared up at the boy. The pink haired girl was trying her best, but the unshed tears left over from her bullies and delicate frame didn't create a very intimidating picture.

"How ya gonna do that? Girls aren't strong; I bet you can't even punch." A wide grin spread on his face no doubt due to his superior logic skills.

"I can too punch!" She shouted, all previous shyness left in the dust from the obnoxious boys attitude.

"Oh yeah, prove it. I'll stand here and let you hit me as hard as you can," he squared his feet still grinning at Sakura smugly.

"I'm not going to hit you Naruto." She sat back down and regained her air of sadness.

Naruto looked at her with sad blue eyes and a small blush crept up his neck before pointing at her, "See I told you girls couldn't punch!" Before she looked up he quickly masked sad eyes with triumphant ones.

She took one look at his expression before standing up and cocking her fist.

"Wh-What are yo-" CRACK!

Sakura's hand slammed into his face with a defining crunch of cartilage. He fell flat on his butt with blood oozing out of his broken nose, looking up in time to see his pink haired crush huff before storming Away.

* * *

Inside of Iruka's office Sakura was with her mother who was being informed of the playground tussle. Her father was still at work and couldn't make it for the parent-teacher conference. Her mother maintained a disappointed look the entire meeting, emphasized by lips pursed in a thin line, refuesing to look at the girl sitting beside her.

Said girl was currently trying to make herself as small as possible. _Maybe I can sink into the chair_. She squirmed as quietly as possible and sighed, _guess not._

"Since this is the first time, we'll let you off with just a warning Sakura," Iruka's brown eyes looked warmly her way, "But no more unsupervised fights."

"Hai Iruka-Sensei" Said pinkette looked down ashamed.

The family was quickly shooed out his office as the Chunin rushed to his next class determine to be on time. As they were leaving Sakura's mother, Mebuki looked down at her daughter.

"Really Sakura this is so unlike you," she reached over and opened the office door, "I expect you to apologize to that boy immediately."

Sakura kept her eyes on her feet but a faint embarrassed red rose on her check signifying that she was listening.

"Ano, why does Sakura have to apologize?"

Outside of the office, Naruto sat in a plastic white chair gingerly pressing an Ice pack against his freshly set nose. Blood still stained the edges of his t-shirt.

"Why?" Mebuki looked down in surprise at the boy, "because she hurt you."

Naruto looked up puzzled, eyes aqua eyes shining in innocent, "but she proved me wrong, she doesn't have to say sorry." He stated with the up most confidence

Green snapped forward to meet blue appreciation and happiness shining in her eyes while the blonde haired boy smiled just as happily back at her. "Right Sakura-Chan?" The girl gave a small smile and nodded.

And that is the story of how Naruto and Sakura became best friends.

* * *

**AN:**

**We all understand Naruto was teasing her because he likes her and wanted to distract her from being sad. Right? Right?! Good. Well that was just the prologue the next chapter will take place at the beginning of the series. **

**Tata for now,(REVIEW!)**

**-Black Flower **


End file.
